plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Story of Walter part 2
One day a Wall-nut was created at Bloom and Doom Seed Co., the first one. His name was Walter. At first he was a good plant and was friends with other plants in there...but after some days he started to dislike how his kind was utilized as meat shields. The other Wall-nuts didn't care but Walter still hated it... Walter: Can i tell the other part of the story now? Oh, i had forgotten about it for a moment. Yes, you can! Walter: Now let me continue... ...With my war mech completed i aproached 's house and at first sight i saw his lawn. It was filled with Peashooter, Sunflowers and *sigh* Wall-nuts half eaten by the zombies there. After they finished taking the zombies down i entered their territory and the plants there started to get confused. After some time came out of the house. : Who are you?! Walter: I don't have time to talk to you! Dr. Zomboss sent me to take you down! After that ran back to his house and the plants started to focus on me, like they were going to attack me, and that's what they did. The Peashooters started to spit out large peas out of their mouth, i was able to control my mech and dodge some of the peas, some of them still got me though, but they didn't do much. The Sunflowers then started to power up them with their solar energy, not that it would do much since i could just throw a barrage of missiles at them, but the Wall-nuts were blocking the way. Since i didn't want to hurt my kind i used the hypnotic laser i equiped my mech with and made them roll to the other plants, knocking them out easily, only some were still alive. After i thought i won one of the Peashooters called reinforcement... Peashooter: (We are too weak...) WE NEED REINFORCEMENTS!! *A voice then was heard from the roof* Cabbage-pult: Don't worry! Me, Kernel-pult, Melon-pult, Winter Melon and others will come here to help you! Plants then started to appear from other parts of the house, until the battlefield was covered with them. Starfruits at sideways, pults at the roof, Chompers, Threepeaters, Snow Peas and Jalapenos at the ground etc. To start the battle i shoot various missiles around, knocking some plants and defended with some of their projectiles. I then started to stomp the Chompers at the ground and the lasting Peashooters and Sunflowers as well as other plants. In the mid of that i then stomped a Potato Mine which damaged one of my mech's legs, the Jalapenos then started to blow up and damage my mech's other leg, leaving me with having to make my mech float by manipulating some of the gravity around it, also making a shield to knock projectiles and plants around away. You may thought i was invincible now and there was nothing they could do right? That's what i thought. A Coffee Bean awakened a Doom-shroom around and then without me noticing i got close when it was about to blow up. My mech then became uninstabilized and then got hit with the ground. After waking shortly after the impact i noticed i was cornered by various angry plants, specially Cherry Bombs. Before they tackled my mech and blowed up i pressed the eject button which sent me far into the city. After that i got to meet Dr. Zomboss again and i told him what happened, he then became angry and called my incompetent and more useless than a basic zombie. After that experience and failure to get him to help me with my revenge i departed away and started to go around like before. I still had some of his intelligence but i didn't want to attack the plants again or almost not for that time. Even if i got home and started to live again at Bloom and Doom Seed Co. they were probably going to reject me for attacking a customer and even if they accepted me they were probably going to sell me another person and i had to suffer the same fate as the other Wall-nuts. Walter: Now i am just a traveller that goes around and tells my story to those interested. *Yawn* That was bigger than i thought it was going to be. So what are you going to do after this? Walter: Just wander or i must say roll around until i find something else to do. Glad you sit through my story. Now i have to go, bye! Notes I know this fic is probably cliche, cringy and badly written, but the character and his backstory were made years ago when i was an anon. Even with that i'm happy if you enjoyed. :) Category:Fanfics